On se l'était promis, pourtant !
by Akebono mimichan
Summary: Antonio et Lovino s'étaient dit qu'ils ne se feraient plus prendre sur le fait, mais... Thème de la nuit des lemons de la Ficothèque Ardente du 30 au 31 janvier 2015 sur les bonnes résolutions : Ne plus se faire prendre sur le fait : oublier - conscient - confort.


**On se l'était promis, pourtant !**

**Thème de la nuit des lemons de la Ficothèque Ardente du 30 janvier 2015 sur les bonnes résolutions : Ne plus se faire prendre sur le fait : oublier – conscient – confort.**

**Avertissement : Je rappelle que ce texte a été fait dans un temps limité et que je ne peux plus y toucher. J'ai essayé de le faire avec un point de vue externe. Je suis mitigée sur le résultat.**

**Disclaimer : APH appartient à Hidekaz Himaruya.**

* * *

Antonio et Lovino avaient adopté ensemble la résolution de ne plus se faire prendre sur le fait.

Parce que l'année dernière, Lovino se l'était promis tout seul…

Donc, oui. Le résultat n'avait pas été probant.

Antonio n'écoutait jamais les arguments couplés aux insultes de Lovino, même avec une porte encore ouverte sur leur intimité. Lovino se traitait de faiblard, parce qu'il ne savait pas lui résister, même dans un placard trop petit pour contenir leur passion.

Plusieurs nations les avaient donc surpris dans différentes positions, endroits et phase extatique.

Ce pervers japonais les avait photographiés pour procéder à un chantage. Cet imbécile d'Antonio avait déboursé pour la destruction totale des copies de Kiku Honda, après développement de clichés pour son plaisir personnel.

Cette putain de honte n'avait pas suffi à sommer Antonio à la prudence.

Par contre, cet idiota ne supportait pas de briser un engagement. Après une âpre négociation de l'Italien sur leurs relations sexuelles dans des lieux publics la nuit du réveillon, il fut convenu qu'ils feraient plus attention.

Seulement, un an à honorer leur promesse consistait en un long effort continu, bien trop ardu pour eux.

Pourtant, ils avaient réussi à s'esquiver discrètement plusieurs fois. Ils ne partaient donc plus des réunions en commençant un bouche-à-bouche intensif tout en se débraillant les chemises. Se tenir seulement la main permettait de se faire oublier.

De plus, Lovino se contenait pour ne pas insulter son bastardo personnel le long de leur épopée pour trouver un coin tranquille.

Ils choisissaient judicieusement l'un des endroits, repérés préalablement dans le plan de l'établissement en question, selon la fréquentation des passages, quitte à arriver en retard après la pause.

Ils fermaient à clef. Très important.

Et puis, ils se faisaient moins vocaux durant l'acte.

Suivre à la lettre leur protocole pour baiser paisiblement entre deux menaces de guerre atomique dans toute place de diplomatie internationale aurait dû les protéger des maladroits et des voyeurs.

C'était sans compter sur les deux meilleurs amis d'Antonio qui s'inquiétaient pour sa libido et sa vie de couple.

Lovino avait mal accepté la remarque, parce qu'évidemment le problème venait soi-disant de lui. Même pas vrai ! Ils copulaient encore à la moindre occasion.

Rouler un patin à Antonio s'était révélé une mauvaise idée, car l'idiota, chaud comme la braise, réagissait au quart de tour aux stimulations charnelles et aux provocations.

Bien entendu, ils s'étaient embrassés ardemment dans la salle de réunion, avaient abandonné leurs chemises dans les couloirs, se dégrafaient les ceintures un peu plus loin et s'engouffraient dans la première salle venue.

Sans fermer à clef, bien sûr.

Ils étaient bien trop occupés à caresser leurs peaux mises à nu pour avoir conscience de leur environnement ou de leur confort.

Lovino s'allongea sur les tables blanches et froides, tandis qu'Antonio virait les chaises. N'ayant plus aucune pudeur, il écarta les cuisses pour qu'Antonio le prépare sommairement.

Ils s'en fichaient qu'on les entende cette fois-ci.

Antonio joua avec la langue de Lovino, avant de le pénétrer. Saisis par la satisfaction de leur union charnelle, ils ne s'y attardèrent pas et entamèrent des mouvements du bassin. Ils plongèrent alors dans une recherche du plaisir frénétique. Leurs corps parlaient pour eux, s'efforçant de fusionner à chaque coup de reins énergiques. Antonio posa les chevilles de Lovino sur ses épaules pour aller plus profondément dans son corps et stimuler plus fort sa prostate.

Lovino criait, à chaque fois que le pénis d'Antonio percutait son point faible, complètement offert.

Antonio cajolait ses jambes et se penchait parfois pour quérir un baiser, appréciant les chairs serrées autour de sa verge qui lui procuraient tant de sensations agréables.

Ce qui les laissait pantois n'était pas le rythme de leurs déhanchements ou les ressentis purement physiques, mais l'abandon total de leur compagnon.

Tant pis, s'ils choquaient d'éventuels spectateurs de leurs ébats, ils s'aimaient passionnément.


End file.
